Star Wars Dichotomy Twins of Light and Darkness
by Celgress
Summary: Continuation of Star Wars Fruits of Betrayal. Young Haparion (Leia) future empress and aspiring Sith has the galaxy at her feet. Raised by Darth Sidious and Darth Cyrin (the fallen Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano) Haparion cares little about the cruelties imposed by the Imperial system. However her life changes forever one day when her transport is brought down on Tatooine by rebels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars – Dichotomy: Twins of Light and Darkness – Prologue - Meet Haparion

By

Celgress

4 BBY

Imperial Center (formerly Coruscant)

Fifteen year old Lady Haparion (Hi-Peer-e-on) or Hapari (Hi-Peer-e) to her few close friends hated attending official functions with a passion. Regrettably her Great Uncle Emperor Palpatine insisted she do as many of these pathetic events as possible. He felt it was important to present an engaged public image. She made an elaborate show of her boredom by yawning loudly. She grinned broadly when her disrespectful actions elicited gasps of shock mixed with murmurs of disapproval from those in attendance. Next she pulled out her personal pad and played a rather noisy and flashy video game to kill time while the latest speaker droned on. Haparion couldn't care less about what the unwashed masses thought. They were below her.

Haparion was clad in a medium grey tunic, medium grey pants, polished black boots and a black cape held in place by an ornately crafted gold chain. Her light brown hair was teased up into a mass of loose curls inlayed with evenly spaced gold ringlets. Her makeup was tastefully understated.

While Haparion could best be described, and often was by her many detractors, as a spoiled brat tonight the princess/empress in waiting was in a particularly bad mood. Later in the week she was scheduled to tour a new imperial sponsored terraform complex under construction on Tatooine. Although she'd never had the displeasure of setting foot there, during her all be in short life, from what Haparion had heard of the miserable excuse for a world Tatooine seemed a dreadfully backwards place. It was apparently populated by a motley assortment of semi-employed galactic rejects, thieves, and bounty hunters, most distasteful of all criminal scum like the Hutts ruled more or less unchallenged there. Inwardly she cringed at the thought of such a dust ball planet. Wouldn't it be simpler, and cheaper, to eradicate the whole place after conscripting whatever populations were physically fit into force labor on major Imperial projects elsewhere?

Not for the first time she wondered why her Great Uncle was wasting so many precious resources plus credits, as Banking Clan chief Zilan would only to happily point out, on resuscitating a dead ecosystem in the Outer Rim? The exercise appeared futile. But her Great Uncle never did anything unless he personally or else the Empire benefited from that endeavour. What was his angle this time?

Later at the after party, which took place once Haparion had cut the ribbon officially inaugurating the new antigravity subway line, the young royal milled about once again bored out of her mind. When approached by various high profile guests she indulged them in tedious conversations. One such occurrence however became the highlight of the evening.

Senator Mon Mothma had begun a lengthy oral treatise on the tenants of good governance when she made a miscalculation. One that incurred the wrath of her would be student. "Take the former Jedi Order. Their example teaches us…"

"Jedi," Haparion said venomously. Her dark eyes narrowed. "How dare you mention those traitors little own attempt to hold them up as an example of anything wholesome."

Mon Mothma was taken aback by the intensity of Haparion's words. "Excuse me Lady Haparion. I,,,," She said in disbelief.

"Need I remind you Jedi are an outlawed movement senator?" Haparion hissed.

Everyone other than Haparion's personal detachment of elite Storm Troopers cleared away from the pair. No one wanted to involve themselves unnecessarily in Haparion's impending temper tantrum. Her fits were legendary in their intensity.

"A band of Jedi ambushed and badly injured my Aunt Cyrin then left her to die. If my Great Uncle hadn't have been there she would have died. I hate Jedi!" Haparion said enraged. "Never mention their name again in my presence, understand senator?" She glared hatefully at Mothma. She added with a sly smile. "If I hear you've talked about Jedi again next time I'll tell my Aunt Cyrin or maybe Grand Inquisitor Grievous or maybe even my Great Uncle himself what you've done. You can explain your admiration of the Jedi to one of them. I'm sure any of them would be very interested in hearing your views on those fallen 'heroes' firsthand. On second thought perhaps I should tell them what you said. Traitors shouldn't be tolerated."

The color drained from Mon Mothma's face. She looked ghastly pale. "Please don't, I meant no disrespect." She pleaded.

"Prove it," Haparion said.

"How," Mon Mothma said hesitantly.

"Next time my staff submit an expense request to the Senate don't block it, no matter how high it is." Haparion said crossing her arms over her chest. A smug expression was evident on the teenager's face. "I know you blocked the payment for my last trip, don't try to deny it."

"That excursion was a waste of taxpayer credits." Mon Mothma bristled regaining some of her lost confidence. "An entire month spent in a luxury resort system. In addition your behavior there was shameful."

"Never the less those are my terms." Haparion said. "Besides I needed that vacation. My studies have been very stressful lately."

"I'm sure." Mon Mothma said drily.

"Do it or else." Haparion said. "I'm done here." She turned on her heels and left the richly attired chamber. Her Storm Troopers right behind her.

"Brat," Mon Mothma muttered under her breath.

Haparion left happy a rare experience following such a pointless event. Without intending to do so Haparion had put the despised agitator Mon Mothma in her place. Mothma will think twice before she stepped out of line again. Haparion's family would be proud. This day had been productive after all. Perhaps her trip to Tatooine could also be salvaged in some way if she tried? Surely there must be some fun she could have with the rubes that lived there. If she used her imagination she could surely come up with havoc to wreak. Watch out vagabonds of Tatooine Haparion future empress of the Galaxy and someday before then full-fledged dark lady of the Sith was on her way.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars – Dichotomy: Twins of Light and Darkness – Prologue Two Cyrin's Bad Day

By

Celgress

4 BBY

Lothal

Darth Cyrin listened disinterestedly to Lothal Minister Tua drone on and on and on about the Minister's difficulties implementing Imperial orders. Not for the first time, Cyrin fervently wished she could dispose of Tua somehow, perhaps via manipulation of the Force. Of course she couldn't because her master would disapprove. Minister Tua may be an idiot but she was a useful idiot. Still Cyrin found the blonde-haired woman, with her bubbly personality, insufferable. How Tua had ever achieved such a lofty political appointed boggled Cyrin's mind.

"My sincere apologies Lady Cyrin." Minister Tua said. "I do admit I failed the Empire in my duty as a Minister of Lothal. However, in my defense, I am unskilled in applying such brutal tactics. While I agree these rebels must be brought to heel I cannot condone using torture to extract confesses from their possible co-conspirators, it isn't justified nor right."

At Minister Tua's last words Cyrin inclined her helmeted head slightly as if considering Tua's argument with great care. A visible involuntary shiver ran through Minister Tua's body. An action which filled Cyrin's heart with cruel glee. Cyrin was acutely aware that her fearsome appearance, clad in a modified version of the crimson body armor wore by the Emperor's Royal Guards, including dark-visored helmet, intimidated most other sentient lifeforms. Cyrin's hooded black cape only added to the specter-like effect. Many consider her a dark wraith who had risen up from the abyss to snatch away unwary souls. A fallacy Cyrin reveled in. Could it be the Minister was such a person?

Cyrin flicked the obsidian hood off her head. "You simply lack imagination Minister Tua when it comes to dealing with events beyond the ordinary, a sad commentary on our political system." Cyrin announced. Cyrin turned away from Minister Tua. She added almost as an after though. "I would expect nothing more from a bureaucrat, a useful yet dull group."

Minister Tua sat there behind her desk stunned into submission by Cyrin's remarks. Her mouth agape. Should couldn't find her voice nor the words necessary for a retaliatory statement defending her honor along with that of her blighted brethren for some time. At last Minister Tua spoke.

"B-B-But these men and women are led by former Jedi. The Jedi fought in the Clone Wars. Surely they can't all be bad?" She stammered. "Perhaps we can negotiate with some, find common ground?"

"No," Cyrin screeched. Cyrin whirled around on the terrified Governor with remarkable speed. "Never again will I treat with Jedi slime!" Cyrin's gloved fists crackled with intensely localized discharges of blue-white electricity.

"Pardon, my error Lady Cyrin. I meant no disrespect. I only thought further bloodshed could be avoided if we talked with these renegade leaders, give peace a chance and all that." Minister Tua said cautiously.

"Tell me Minister have you ever meet a Jedi in person?" Cyrin asked.

"I can't say I have." Minister Tua admitted.

"I have," Cyrin said. "In fact, I was one of them long ago during the waning days of the Clone Wars." The electrically charged particles slowly dissipated from around Cyrin's tightly balled fists, until they vanished altogether.

"I was unaware." Minister Tua said.

"It isn't a something I'm proud of. My perspective on their defunct order is thus a unique one." Cyrin continued. "In stark contrast to romanticized portrayals which still circulate unchecked in certain circles, Jedi were not noble, selfless, perfect beings. In truth, Jedi were a vicious cult of warrior monks. They're sole care perpetuating the order which birthed and sustained them. Within that world, individual needs mattered little collective concerns trumped all other considerations. When a member 'faltered' that member was discarded without a second thought. Contamination by nonconformist ideas was the Jedi's greatest fear. Ironically this same stubborn adherence to orthodoxy which many assumed, themselves included, comprised their greatest strength spelled their ultimate end." Cyrin couldn't hold back a chuckle at her own words. "See Minister their greatest weakness was that for all their supposed legendary wisdom they couldn't comprehend compromise when faced with rapidly changing times. Evolve or die as many philosophers say, unable or more precisely unwilling to evolve the Jedi all but died out. Those few who remain are nothing more than a shadow of what the Jedi, for good or ill, once were. A wise being once said: 'the only constant is change itself'."

Minister Tua was once more rendered temporarily speechless. She had been enraptured by Cyrin's, apparently, first hand description of the all but vanished ancient order of the Jedi. She was about to ask a probing question about Cyrin's precise background when Cyrin's wrist mounted comlink chirped loudly for attention.

"Excuse me Minister I am required elsewhere." Cyrin said. Cyrin departed the office without another word exchanged between the two. In her wake, Cyrin left behind an intimidated and deeply troubled Governor.

Inside her personal shuttle under five minutes later Cyrin fell down on one knee before the life-sized holo emitter. Her head bowed low in deference. Tense seconds ticked by without resolution. Finally, after an agonizing wait with a low whir, the emitter sprang to life.

"Lady Cyrin,"A flickering blue hologram of Darth Sidious' hooded visage said.

"Master," Cyrin replied her head remained bowed. She dared not make eye contact with Sidious considering her recent failure.

"I am most displeased," Sidious said his grimly.

"Allow me to offer my sincerest regrets master," Cyrin said. " Minister Tua has obstructed my efforts at every turn. The woman has no concept of correct counter-terrorism methods."

"I see," Sidious said thoroughly unimpressed by his apprentice's words. "Cyrin I did not contact you to hear excuses. True Sith make no excuses. True Sith rises above the shortcomings of others. Are you a true Sith or merely another pretender?" The old jackal smiled. His statement loaded with sinister meaning.

Beneath her protective armor and tunic, Cyrin felt sweat form upon her body. She could tell she had lost favor with her master. She had to smooth over the situation at once, but how? Without further thought she blurted out.

"Of course I am a true Sith." Cyrin's held her head high. Her ego bruised by Sidious' latest barb.

"Prove it," Sidious taunted. He added, ominously. "Get me results. Locate this den of traitors, locate them soon, or else."

"I shall do so at once master," Cyrin said confidently. "Rest assured the situation is well in hand." Sidious nodded his head. His hologram then flickered out of existence.

Once her master was no longer present, if only via holo projector, Cyrin got unsteadily to her feet. She had no idea how she could accomplish her lofty goal in a timely fashion. She pondered her problem for a considerable time before she came upon a likely solution.

Perhaps Grand Inquisitor Grievous and his minions who were scattered across the galaxy could be of help? Grievous did owe her a favor. Besides Grievous was infatuated with her. An obsession she had done nothing to dissuade her fellow cyborg of.

"Yes, even a grumpy out relic such as Grievous has his uses," Cyrin said aloud.

Things were looking up. Hunting Jedi and wanna be Jedi with Grievous or his underlings always proved enjoyable. Perhaps her mission on Lothal would not be a total loss.

She wracked her brain. Where was Grievous anyway? Ah she remembered he was not far from the Tatoo system. She would rendezvous with him there in a few days. If she timed her arrival right she could even pay Hapari a visit.

Hapari was why Cyrin did much of what she did these days. While Cyrin might not live to enjoy all the fruits of her labor Hapari and her eventual Sith descendants, either by training, blood or both, ruling over their Empire would. In her own way Cyrin deeply loved the girl she had helped raise and would do anything for Hapari.

Cyrin left the holo chamber. She would leave Lothal soon as she could. She would not miss the rebel infested world. Perhaps she would take Agent Kallus with her. He seemed the only competent person on this entire Force forsaken mud ball. Yes he would make an interesting companion on her voyage.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars – Dichotomy: Twins of Light and Darkness – Prologue Three Meet Luke Skywalker

By

Celgress

4 BBY

Tatooine, dusk

Fifteen-year-old Luke Skywalker watched the twin sons of Tatooine set from atop the roof of his family dwelling. While harsh the desert planet at times could be beautiful, at least Luke thought so. Many would disagree with him, his mother included. Luke knew she despised Tatooine.

19 – 4 BBY

 _Growing up Luke had often heard his mother complain about the dust, heat and hostile locals. Padme's views of their homeworld, however, had never adversely affected their relationship. Luke was the apple of his mother's eye. While she could not give him many material things she and his father provided Luke with love in abundance. At times her love trended towards overprotectiveness, which Luke at times found suffocating._

 _Unlike his mother Luke's father, Anakin, seemed comfortable on Tatooine. Besides his business as a moisture farmer, Luke's father had a reputation as a man who could fix anything, in particularly droids. It was well deserved. The bearded Anakin could fix things that otherwise would be destined for the trash heap. Anakin's magic touch allowed him to run a small side business dealing in repairs and replacement components. A business that often helped the family make ends meet when times got tough._

 _Disagreements between Luke's parents were rare. One bone of contention between them however was the "Clone Wars" another was Luke's favorite holo show when he was a kid. The program was titled "The Adventures of Uer'bid (Ur-bid) the Inquisitor". It chronicled the adventures of Uer'bid a fictional humanoid cyborg gifted with force powers who hunted down Jedi and other traitors to the Empire. Uer'bid had many adventures and even once saved the Emperor from a Jedi plot and worked several episodes with either Grand Inquisitor Grievous or Darth Cyrin. Luke's parents said the show was propaganda garage. His father was especially bothered by the show. Anakin would not stay in the room when Darth Cyrin appeared on the screen. Luke would sometimes ask his father why he did not like the show Anakin would never reply rather he would change the subject._

 _While Luke enjoyed visiting his Uncle Quinlan and Aunt Aayla, the pair owned a neighboring moisture farm, his mother did not. Padme made no bones about the fact that she disapproved of Quinlan's unorthodox nature. Anakin was likewise uncomfortable with certain things Quinlan would say and do. Luke, on the other hand, thought Uncle Quinlan was "wizard". Uncle Quinlan treated Luke like an adult and showed him cool "magic tricks", he even taught Luke a few on condition Luke never use them in front of anyone else. A few times Uncle Quinlan secretly showed Luke his laser sword, it was purple. Once Aunt Aayla found out she was really upset. Aunt Aayla had told Uncle Quinlin he was being "grossly irresponsible". She threatened to tell Luke's parents the truth. Aunt Aayla relented when Uncle Quinlan begged her not to, but only on condition that Uncle Quinlan promised never to do such a thing again. Luke had never seen Uncle Quinlan apologize before. Aunt Aayla sure could be tough when she wanted to be. Luke hoped he never get on her bad side._

 _When Luke was four Uncle Quinlan and Aunt Aayla adopted a human girl with a messy mane of fiery red hair about Luke's age. Her name was Mara. Luke had no idea where Uncle Quinlan or Aunt Aayla had found Mara. Years later when he was ten Luke overheard his mother and father say somebody called "Yoda" had sent Mara to live on Tatooine. By what Luke overheard his mother had a low opinion of this "Yoda". Form, what he could gather his father also was not a big fan of "Yoda", only grudgingly defending the person in question. Luke spent much of his free time with Mara as the years went by. Perhaps it was because they were the only children within a couple hundred clicks. Whatever the case they developed a deep bond._

 _The young farmhand who worked for Luke's parents named Han Solo another person Luke thought was "wizard". Han was more akin to an older brother than hired help in Luke's eyes. Luke was always pestering Han or so Han claimed. Luke knew Han was only kidding and Luke made a game out of annoying the older boy when he was younger. As time passed Luke helped out more and more around the farm, which resulted in Han doing less and less. Over time Luke realized Han had a talent for avoiding physical labor when he so desired. Luke's father would usually not entertain Han's antics while Luke's mother would let things slid. Han would at times sneak into Mos Espa spaceport where he would gambled. Han thought no one knew about his bad habit but he was wrong, Luke knew._

 _Then there was Luke's other seldom seen uncle, Obi-wan Kenobi. He lived alone somewhere out in the desert wastes. Why Uncle Obi-wan did so, Luke had no idea. When Uncle Obi-wan would visit Luke's mother would grow tense until he left. Luke's father would sometimes go off for days at a time with Uncle Obi-wan, one or twice they took Han with them. Luke had no idea what they did on their trips. Neither Luke's father nor Han would tell Luke, no matter how much he badgered them._

Present Day

Luke watched in fascination. Overhead a series of explosions occurred. Could be a space battle going on in orbit Luke thought. How right he was.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars – Dichotomy: Twins of Light and Darkness – Chapter One: An Unexpected Guest

By

Celgress

4 BBY

Tatooine, night

Dust, oh how Haparion hated it. The dust here got it everything. It coated her lovely dark purple robes with the gold trim. They were among her favorites.

"Brush off my cloak," Haparion ordered the nearest stormtrooper. He was one of five who had survived the destruction of their vessel, a light cruiser.

"Again your highness?" Stormtrooper Number One groaned. "I just cleaned your cloak."

"Five minutes ago, stop complaining." Haparion snapped impatiently. "Chop, chop get to work."

"Right away your highness." Stormtrooper One said when his companions indicated, via their body language, he should do as the spoiled, young royal ordered, less they all be punished after their rescue.

Once her cloak has cleaned Haparion barked out her next order without hesitation. "Has our signal been answered yet?"

"No your highness." Storm Trooper Number Two, who wore a portal interstellar transmission unit on his back, answered. "I suspect the unit was damaged during the firefight."

"Some firefight, more like a lopsided massacre." Haparion huffed rolling her eyes towards the starry sky. "Those rebels made fools of you and your dead comrades."

"In our defense, we were ambushed your highness." Stormtrooper Number Three said.

"Excuses, excuses," Haparion ranted unimpressed by their words. "No wonder my Aunt Cyrin says you stormtroopers do nothing but blame your many failures on others. Do you ever take responsibility for anything? Well, do you?"

"Sorry, your highness. We'll try better." Stormtrooper Number Three said after a moment of pronounced, tense silence.

"Your highness," Stormtrooper Number Four, who was several paces ahead, shouted. "I found something, over there."

"What," Haparion asked. "Out with it."

"An active moisture farm up ahead, about a klick away." Stormtrooper Number Four answered gesturing with his micro binoculars.

"So," Haparion said.

"We can camp there for the night. Requisition supplies if necessary. Perhaps they even have a working interstellar transmitter." Stormtrooper Number Five, who was bringing up the rear, explained.

"Or a proper bed," Haparion said giddily. Her brow then furrowed. Her expression soon became dour again. "Assuming these unwashed natives have beds."

Skywalker Moisture Farm, a short time later

The bearded Anakin Skywalker answered the pounding on his front door after being woken from a found sleep. His wife Padme was by his side. Behind them stood their blurry eyed son Luke.

"Greetings sir, ma'am." The Stormtrooper who was behind the door said when it swung open. "Sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but..."

"Enough," The shrill voice of Haparion said she and the four other stormtroopers appeared out of the gloom. "Stop wasting time. They have to do whatever we want, remember. We'll be staying here until an Imperial ship arrives to pick us up." She shouldered her way past the front stormtrooper. Haparion visually inspected the home then pronounced her judgment. "What a dump. How can you people live like this? I know the Outer Rim is backward, but this is appalling. Is your interior decorator, a spiced out Jawa?"

"I decorated our home myself," Padme said taking offense at the crass comments.

"And you did a lovely job dear," Anakin said trying to lessen the blows.

"He's only saying that because you're his wife," Haparion said dismissively. "The decor is beyond drab. You two are married, not just shacking up, right? I hear you people out here in the sticks do that all the time. So, is the kid a bastard or not?" She said gesturing to Luke who was repulsed by her brash behavior.

"You don't have to answer," Anakin said placing his organic hand on Padme's shoulder. Everyone was uncomfortable with the present line of questioning. Everyone except Haparion.

"I want to answer her," Padme said shrugging off Anakin's light grip. "I'll have you know we were happily married several years before we were blessed with our son."

"Was the marriage consensual, or did you he purchase you?" Haparion asked without missing a beat.

"Excuse me," Padme exclaimed in indignant shock.

"Or maybe he won you in a game of Sabacc?" Haparion added with a sly smile. "I understand that type of thing frequently happens out here."

"No one 'won me'," Padme said in disgust.

Luke had heard enough. "Hey, you can't talk to my mom and dad like that! I don't care who you are!" He shouted getting in Haparion's face.

"Luke get back, I'll handle this," Anakin said forcefully. He pushed his son back gently with his mechanical arm.

"But she's insulting you, saying terrible things!" Luke protested. "My parents are good people!"

"I'm sure they are," Haparion said her sly smile, however, remained.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Anakin said.

"A place to make camp until the morning after we make use of your transmitter to contact the nearest Imperial vessel." One of the stormtroopers answered.

"We only have a terrestrial unit," Anakin explained. "There are interstellar units at Mos Eisley Spaceport. I'll take you there in the morning, if you wish. In the meantime, feel free to stay here until dawn.

"Thank you, citizen." The stormtrooper said.

"Why thank him? He has no choice." Haparion scowled at the stormtrooper. She turned her attention back to the family. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jano Lars." Anakin said gesturing to himself. "This is my wife Sabe and my son Luke." He finished after he gestured at Padme and Luke. These were the names they used when dealing with outsiders and to do official business.

"Does anyone else live here?" Haparion inquired.

"Only our hired hand. A young man named Han Solo. He's away for the evening at a friend's." Anakin said. "We also have two droids."

"I assume you and your wife have the nicest bed in this charming place, correct?" Haparion asked. Padme shook her head and muttered something under her breath. The way the girl said "wife" stuck in Padme's craw.

"Yes," Anakin answered apprehensively.

"Good, tonight it's mine," Haparion said. Anakin had to stop Padme and Luke from saying anything. Both were upset by this latest insult.

"We appreciate your understanding and cooperation citizens." One of the stormtroopers said.

Anakin sighed. "Where the Empire leads we gladly follow." He said repeating the well worn slogan. This was going to be one long night and following day he thought.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars – Dichotomy: Twins of Light and Darkness – Chapter Two: A Strong Bond

By

Celgress

 _15 BBY_

 _Coruscant , night_

 _Darth Cyrin wheezed as she limped into the girl's room with the medicine. Her body ached from the force lighting that had overloaded her exosuit and spinal implants. The damage was of such an extensive nature she was only moving by way of Force manipulation. Her master Darth Sidious told her to let the child die if Haparion proved not strong enough to fight off the virus on her own. There was no way Cyrin could do that. The four-year-old was the only speck of goodness in her otherwise bleak life. When she defied Sidious' order he punished her accordingly._

 _Cyrin applied the medicated balm then laid down painfully on Haparion's bed. When the child who Cyrin cradled in her arms stirred Cyrin held her even closer. Cyrin sang a song she heard once when she was very young to comfort Haparion._

 _"Aunt Cyrin," Haparion whimpered._

 _"Hush baby, I'm here," Cyrin said stroking the child's hair. Haparion snuggled closer._

 _Cyrin spent the night with Haparion. She only left the next morning when the Haparion's fever broke. Wearily Cyrin stumbled into the hallway quietly in spite of the agony that bloomed with every step. However, one person who happened to be nearby noticed her painfully slow progress._

 _Grand Inquisitor Grievous stopped. He regarded Cyrin titling his head slightly to one side as he did so. "What you did for the child, is admirable." He said at last._

 _"I owe her," Cyrin said simply._

 _"Because you took her from her family?" General Grievous said._

 _Cyrin said nothing she only limped away._

 _11 BBY_

 _Coruscant, afternoon_

 _"There you are Hapari, I was so worried," Cyrin said. Cyrin had searched the entire grounds of the Imperial Palace already without success. She was about to give up when she located the child here in the a corner of the vast gardens. Cyrin noticed the child's eyes were puffy and red. "What happened?" Cyrin asked._

 _"Tolin laughed at me because I don't have parents." Haparion sniffed naming a male human child of one of the moffs that Cyrin did not care for much._

 _A pang of guilt passed over Cyrin's heart. "I'll have him punished," Cyrin said._

 _"I already hurt him. I pushed him with the Force and broke his leg I think." Haparion said. She looked up at Cyrin with watery eyes. "I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened."_

 _"I know you didn't Hapari," Cyrin said. She sat down next to the girl._

 _"Please don't tell the Emperor. He'll punish me." Haparion said._

 _"It'll be our secret," Cyrin said putting her arm around Haparion. "I'll make sure Tolin remains silent." She smiled at the girl who smiled back at her warming Cyrin's heart._

 _"Thanks, Aunt Cyrin you're the best." Haparion beamed._

 _7 BBY_

 _Coruscant, evening_

 _Haparion came down the central spiral staircase of the Imperial Palace wearing an elegant dark purple evening gown tastefully appropriate for a twelve-year-old girl on the cusp of adolescence. "How do I look?" She asked._

 _"Stunning my dear, simply stunning." The Emperor said._

 _"A rare beauty." Grand Inquisitor Grievous said._

 _"Like a strong, confident, lovely young woman," Cyrin said. "I'm so proud of you Hapari."_

 _Haparion gave Cyrin a quick hug. "Thanks, Aunt Cyrin." She said. She turned to the Emperor and Grievous. "Thanks, everyone."_

 _"Remember young lady tonight is a learning experience. One day, if all goes as planned, these will be your subjects. Observe them, but never trust them. Always be wary of their machinations. " The Emperor instructed._

 _"And have a good time," Cyrin said. Grievous almost laughed before the Emperor silenced him with a venomous glare._

 _"Yes, do enjoy yourself." The Emperor said. "Grand Inquisitor Grievous please escort Lady Haparion to the ballroom. I want to have a chat with Lady Cyrin, in private."_

 _"At once my liege," Grievous said with a bow. "May I have the honor?" He asked Haparion offering his robotic hand._

 _"Of course," Haparion said taking his hand in her own. They strolled away. Once out of sight Darth Sidious addressed Cyrin._

 _"You've grown too close to the girl. I fear you've lost objectivity, Lady Cyrin." Sidious accused. "Perhaps a period of enforced separation is in order, hmmm?"_

 _"No," Cyrin blurted out. "I can't bear to be apart from her. She is the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have."_

 _"True," Sidious said without a hint of sympathy in his voice. Twisting the knife he added. "How unfortunate the Jedi's attack left you barren besides crippled. Perhaps if you had been more skilled."_

 _Cyrin fought to restrain her building anger. After years of studies, she still feared the Darkside powers of her master. One day she hoped to overthrow him, but not soon not to today._

 _"Forgive me, master. I overstepped." Cyrin said mustering every ounce of control she had. She bowed her head._

 _"In the future, it would be best to remember who is the master and who is the apprentice Lady Cyrin. I the meantime here is a friendly reminder." Sidious unleashed twin blinding torrents of force lightning at Cyrin who stoically endured excruciating pain for twenty solid seconds without an attempt at defense or protest._

 _'I love you Haparion' Cyrin thought keeping her feelings for the girl buried deep inside as she always did._

4 BBY

An Imperial Star Destroyer emerging from hyperspace near Tatooine

Darth Cyrin shook herself from her reminiscence. News of Haparion's ship being destroyed had reached not long after the event. She had immediately commandeered the nearest Star Destroyer, much to the chagrin of the commanding offer, and rushed to the scene.

"Lady Cyrin we've entered the Tatoo System." A female bridge officer informed Cyrin.

"Scan the planet. We must find the princess." Cyrin said.

"If she survived." The captain a pale human male of around forty sneered. Soon he was gasping for breath and clutching at his throat as Cyrin force choked him.

"Suggest that again next time it will be lightning and I won't stop until I've thoroughly cooked you alive captain," Cyrin growled releasing him from her grip. Now to recover Haparion safely from this backwater.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **A bit short, but I still hope you enjoyed it my readers. I hope to add a much longer chapter soon.**


End file.
